Eorlund Juba-Cinza
Eorlund Gray-Mane is a Nord blacksmith in Whiterun in charge of forging weapons and armor for the Companions at the Skyforge, located behind Jorrvaskr. He is married to Fralia Gray-Mane, with whom he has three children: Avulstein, Olfina, and Thorald. He is also the brother of Vignar Gray-Mane. Though Eorlund works closely with the Companions, he does not consider himself one of them, as his main concern is continuing his family's tradition of working the Skyforge. Nevertheless, he is very knowledgeable about their traditions and customs, and provides advice and master Smithing training to new members and veterans alike. During the initiation quest Take Up Arms, Eorlund will ask you for a favor, he will reward you after Proving Honor, and his expertise will prove invaluable during Glory of the Dead. Eorlund works the Skyforge every day from 8am to 9pm, either forging or using the grindstone. He spends the rest of his time inside House Gray-Mane with his family, either wandering around, eating, relaxing or sleeping in his room on the second floor. Eorlund wears a set of hide armor with a matching pair of boots. He is equipped with a Skyforge steel sword, and carries a key to House Gray-Mane, as well as a selection of upper-class loot and gold. Despite his fame in all of Skyrim, Eorlund is a Nord of few words and will, when you enter Whiterun for the first time, only greet you briefly: "Got of lot of steel to shape.", "Hmm?" and "I ain't much for talkin'." He will, however, gladly tell you about his forge: "The Skyforge? Aye, my clan-fathers have worked it since the first Gray-Manes came to Whiterun. Skyforge Steel is all the Companions will use, for good reason." He will also tell you about himself, although he will only state the obvious: "You blind, boy/girl? I'm a blacksmith. Any half-wit could see that." When asked about the Companions, he will respond: "By Ysmir, are you thick, or just too new to know better? The Companions are the oldest, most honored band of warriors in Skyrim. Whiterun was built around their hall, Jorrvaskr. Don't reckon they can use you. But stranger things have happened." He will then assure you he is not part of the Companions: "Why? Who says I have to be? Skyforge Steel is my art and honor. The Companions need the best, so they come to me." Like the majority of Whiterun citizens, Eorlund has an opinion on the ongoing civil war, and like his family, he supports the Stormcloaks, though not as much as the other members of clan Gray-Mane. If the Stormcloaks manage to conquer Whiterun, you can ask him if he is happy: "I'm sure my brother Vignar is, since they made him Jarl after throwing Balgruuf out. Comes the end of the day, Imperials and Stormcloaks ain't much different. Both sides want to tell you how you should live your life. Guess I'd rather hear it from a real Nord than some Emperor down south." However, a new greeting shows his stance: "Whiterun belongs to the true sons of Skyrim now, just as it should." When Eorlund bumps into his wife Fralia in the evening, they will engage in conversation, although Eorlund will use fewer words than ever before: Fralia: "Eorlund, dearest, are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something?" Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "A venison pie, maybe? With a nice cup of mulled mead?" Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "When will you be makin' some more jewelry, love? Some silver lockets and amulets would fetch a nice price at the stand." Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "Wonderful, dear. Thank you." Eorlund: "Hrm." Eorlund's smithing skills are known all over Skyrim, although you will hear Whiterun citizens talk about them the most. At the local weaponry shop, Warmaiden's, Adrianne Avenicci will tell you: "I don't claim to be the best blacksmith in Whiterun. Eorlund Gray-Mane's got that honor. Man's steel is legendary. All I ask is a fair chance." When giving you her favor quest, she will mention Eorlund once again: "Aye, that I do. I've got to, if I hope to be as good as Eorlund Gray-Mane some day. In fact, I just finished my best piece of work." Naturally, Fralia Gray-Mane thinks highly of her husband and will tell you: "My husband Eorlund tends the Skyforge up at Jorrvaskr, the Companions mead hall. There's no finer smith in the nine holds. You should ask him about his work. It's the only subject that'll get him talking. Well, that and maybe those stuck-up, dung-sniffing Battle-Borns." When trying to sell her wares at the market, she will shout: "Shiny trinkets for your good lady! All crafted by the great Eorlund Gray-Mane himself!" She can also be seen telling Ysolda why she doesn't need to trade with the caravans: "Plenty of people here that need Eorlund's craftsmanship, my dear. We've never had any reason to deal with those caravans of theirs." She will also tell Lillith Maiden-Loom that Eorlund will craft a new locket in polished silver: "Ahhh, I see. I think I know just what you need. I don't have anything like that here now, but my Eorlund - he can make you one right quick. When I get home, I'll have him start on it right away." In Jorrvaskr, Njada Stonearm will tell Skjor how to hold his shield: "If Eorlund made it, it's more likely you're gripping it wrong. Find me tomorrow and we can go over it." When you first enter Whiterun you can overhear Adrianne Avenicci trying to convince Idolaf Battle-Born about asking Eorlund for help: "Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?", to which Idolaf will hatefully reply: "Ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak." Due to the feud between the two clans, another Battle-Born, namely Olfrid will say: "Eorlund Gray-Mane's a stubborn fool. Our friendship ended when he turned his back on the Emperor." However, most people outside Whiterun recognize Eorlund's skills, even young Dorthe from Riverwood, who will ask her father: "You really think I can be a blacksmith someday, papa? As good as Eorlund Gray-Mane?" In Windhelm, local blacksmith Oengul War-Anvil will prove more bitter, saying: "Everyone says Eorlund Gray-Mane is the best smith in Skyrim. I plan to change a few minds about that." and add: "I respect Eorlund, but he has the good fortune to work the Skyforge. Something about the fires... their steel just holds tighter." The most prominent rumor about Eorlund occurs during the Diplomatic Immunity quest, when most of Skyrim's upper class is gathered for a party inside the Thalmor Embassy. At that occasion, the party guests will discuss Eorlund. One guest will comment: "I'm not sure that it's news, but lately it seems like every blacksmith in Skyrim is out to prove that he's the equal of Eorlund Gray-Mane." The other guest will then reply: "It's not really a fair comparison, if you ask me. After all, Eorlund works the Skyforge. How is any smith going to compete with that?" Related Questsedit * Take Up Arms: Prove you are worthy to join the Companions. * Proving Honor: Claim a Fragment of Wuuthrad from Dustman's Cairn. * Glory of the Dead: Cure Kodlak's spirit and become leader of the Companions. Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Companheiros Categoria:Skyrim: Vendedores Categoria:Skyrim: Ferreiros Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos